1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a container or box from a blank, more particularly to an apparatus for forming a container or box by folding a blank about pre-formed fold lines individually and successively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a container or box is formed from a blank 200 provided with fold lines including interconnected innermost fold lines 203 that confine a substantially closed bottom of polygonal shape and having at least four corners, and outer fold lines 202 that extend outwardly from the corners. Since the blank 200 is provided with two PE coating layers at two opposite sides thereof, the blank 200 is manually folded about the innermost fold lines 203 to form the closed bottom 200B of the container and then about the outer fold lines 202 to form side walls 200S and flaps 200F. The flaps 200F can then be folded under high pressure and heat, where the PE coating layers serve as a binder for binding the flaps 200F on the side walls 200S.
It is time-consuming and laborious to manually fold the blank 200 into a box. A relatively high manufacturing cost is thus incurred.